imacsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goethe-Universität Frankfurt
Presentation At Goethe-Universität Frankfurt IMACS courses cover film analysis, film history, film esthetics, philosophy and film, media esthetics, experimental cinema and queer theory and marginal films (industrial, science, education films, activist videos, etc.) and social practices. The IMACS master is a program offered by the Institute for Theater, Film and Media in cooperation with the departments of philosophy, art history, German and American literature studies. Institutional partners of the IMACS partner include the Deutsches Filminstitut Frankfurt, the Deutsches Filmmuseum, the Kinothek Asta Nielsen in Frankfurt and the F.W. Murnau foundation in Wiesbaden. The course program includes a minimum of three courses in English per semester. The course program also includes the Kracauer Lectures in Film and Media Theory, which are generally in English. Inquiries of a general nature should be directed to the international office of Goethe-Universität: IMACS students in Frankfurt benefit from personalized tutorials from a member of the teaching staff specifically designated for this task, Dominik Hilfenhaus. At the request of students we offer assistance in organizing internships at our partner institutions. Administrative support for IMACS students (incoming and outgoing / inscription, scholarships, etc.) for program-related questions is offered by the program coordinator Hannah Peuker (tfm.frankfurt@imacsite.net) Erasmus-Coordinator: Hannah Peuker (tfm.frankfurt@imacsite.net). Goethe-Universität Frankfurt am Main International Office PEG Postfach 3 Theodor-W.-Adorno-Platz 6 60629 Frankfurt am Main Tel.: +49-69-798-38 38 international@uni-frankfurt.de Responsible: Julia Freier, Freier@em.uni-frankfurt.de Advanced German language skills are required for all courses except for the courses that are explicitly taught in English. Because IMACS students have been pre-seletected by the program’s partner univeristies, they are not required to pass the „Deutsche Sprachprüfung zum Hochschulzugang“ (DSH). The International Office offers an intensive German language course for incoming international students twice a year in March and September at the Internationales Studienzentrum (ISZ). The „Deutsch Intensiv Kurs für Austauschstudierende“ (DIA) is free of charge and open to IMACS students with intermediate German language skills (level B1 according to the Common European Framework of Reference for languages). The DIA course begins with a language test. Students are assigned to classes according to the results of the test. If you wish to participate in the DIA course please mark the relevant box on your online inscription form. During the semester a variety of German courses is offered. Ask for information upon immatriculation. Admissions See information regarding immatriculation. Students admitted by an IMACS partner university are automatically admitted to the IMACS Frankfurt program. Faculty Main teaching staff Prof. Dr. Vinzenz Hediger Dr. Marc Siegel Dr. des. Florian Hoof Prof. Dr. Rembert Hüser Kalani Michell, M.A. Dominik Hilfenhaus, M.A. (wissenschaftlicher Delegierter des IMACS-Studienganges) Courses Winter Semester 2015/2016 * Bengali Cinema: Satyajit Ray and Ritwik Ghatak (Dr. Siegel) * Cinephilie geht durch den Magen: Esskultur und Kino in Italien und Frankreich (Prof. Dr. Hediger, Univ. Prof’in Dr. Ott) * Curating Programming Exhibiting Presenting Screening Showing Displaying Projecting Beaming - Trying to Figure Out What We're Doing with Moving Images Today (Dr. Siegel) * Das Kino als Medium und die Darstellung der Kunst: Alain Resnais (Prof. Dr. Hediger) * Einführung in die Filmwissenschaft I: Der Film als Gegenstand der Theorie (Prof. Dr. Hediger) * Film / Sound (Jun. Prof. Dr. Campanini) * Kracauer Lectures in Film and Media Theory (Prof. Dr. Hediger, Dr. Siegel) * Medialität des Gartens (Prof. Dr. Hüser) * Neorealism (Jun. Prof. Dr. Campanini) * Querbeet 2015 (Einführung I) (Prof. Dr. Hüser) * Screens in Focus (Mund) * Selbstporträts von anderen: Das Universum der Agnès Varda (Prof. Dr. Hediger, Dr. Siegel) * Wo Medien sind: Theorien der Medienerweiterung (Michell) * Ästhetik des Videobildes (Prof. Dr. Hüser) Local Coordinator Director of the department: Prof. Dr. Vinzenz Hediger Administrator of the IMACS program: Hannah Peuker tfm.frankfurt@imacsite.net IMACS tutor and co-administrator: Dominik Hilfenhaus Contacts Goethe-Universität Frankfurt am Main Institut für Theater-, Film-, und Medienwissenschaften Sekretariat für Filmwissenschaft Hauspostfach 32 Norbert-Wollheim-Platz 1 60629 Frankfurt am Main Tel: +49 069/798-32077 Fax: +49 069/798-32078 Practical Information Accomodation in Frankfurt: http://www.studentenwerkfrankfurt.de/en/accommodation.html Studentenwerk Frankfurt Useful websites Website of the TFM department Website of the Master’s degree course Inscription: http://www.uni-frankfurt.de/44420860/preparations#free Campus Westend (location of offices and teaching facilities): http://www2.uni-frankfurt.de/38074686/campus_westend Office of the film studies section: Campus Westend, Poelzig-Bau, Raum 6.352 (6. Stock) Film hall (main teaching venue) Campus Westend, Poelzig-Bau, Raum 7.312 (7. Stock) Category:Frankfurt Category:University